Reassurance:AyanoKido Oneshot
by jbchup
Summary: It's a cold winter day in the Dan's new house and Kido goes to Ayano for some much needed comfort. Short and a little fluffy.


Reasurance: A very, very short Tateyama Ayano/Kido Tsubomi oneshot  
Author:Chu  
Credit to Jin, thank you so much for Kagerou Daze.  
Warning: Contains little hints of girls who date and y'know, girl stuff. Not your cup of tea, don't read. I think it is really, really bad. I also think I wrote their personalities wrong, so please tell me if I did.

...

Tateyama Ayano really didn't mind that she was left out in this cold, happy winter day. Momo-Chan and Mary were checking out job applications, and Kido was glaring evilly at the cat-eyed Kano.

Shintaro and Ene were arguing because she decided to send his precious soda pictures to everyone. Even to her own phone. "Ene!" The blue girl laughed as she regained form as Takane. "What? You're so sensitive about soda."

Hibiya and Haruka were laughing, mainly because the older brunette boy was blushing furiously at something Hibiya said. "I was only drawing! It doen't mean anything!"

Ayano was actually scared, because everyone seemed much more happier than normal, as if they were trying to hid something.

"Ayano? We should talk."

She was surprised to see Kido standing in front of her, figeting. Kido was a confident woman, most definatly not the one to fidget. "Of course, Kido. Just because I'm stupid doesn't mean I'm not a good big sister."

"You're not stupid, Ayano."

"Is there something wrong?"

Kido seemed distressed, trying to beat around the bush. She was glaring at Kano, who kept pestering the girls, Momo and Mary, to jump and shriek into questionable positions. In fact, she was sure the imposter boy took a few pictures.

"Yes. We need to make sure Kano is right in the head."

Ayano smiled at that. In fact she grinned.

Like always, Kido's expression forced her to regain reality.

"What's really wrong with you? With all of you?" She asked, setting a reassuring hand on Kido's. As she did, Kido's eyes started to fill with unshed tears. Ayano, like the big sister she was, stood up and helped Kido up.

"The others, Ayano." Kido warned in a hushed whisper, still guarded. Ayano took her hands, clearing her throat. "It's okay, Tsubomi. It's okay,"

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone looked at the girl who kept repeadatly flaling her arms. "Me and Kido are going to my room. Don't distrub."

So in shock and with gaping mouths, the members of the Blindfold Dan watched as Tateyama Ayano led Kido Tsubomi to her room. Now with the Dan, she only wanted sheets and a homey room.

Naturally, Ayano slid her hand into Kido's as they walked up the stairs of the Blindfold Dan's house. The door was latched tightly as Kido started to cry, Ayano changing from her school girl clothes to a comfy red tee that stopped at her knees.

The brunette took the clips her mother gave her out, in case Kido need the comfort of running her hands through her hair. The girl with green hair was slowly taking off her pants, shoes neatly next to Ayano's. Her hoodie came off, and Ayano definatly blushed after she saw a flash of silky, lacey womens' panties barely covering smooth flesh.

"Kido, what's wrong?"

One of the things that bothered Kido was her breasts, because she wondered why Ayano liked them so much. Another was when Kido felt she was disapeering from the Dan's memory.

"I think...that...m-maybe big sister will r-realise...that I'm...not perfect for her!" She sobbed, flinging into Ayano's chest. A huge shock for everyone was when the usually unsensitive and Kido-like Kido became her sensitive, vulnrable self.

"I love you, Kido." A kiss was given and tears were exchanged as the event of Ayano's suicide shot through their minds. "Why...Ayano?"

"Because you're Kido." A kiss on the cheek.

"Because you're so cute." A kiss on the ear.

"Because you're my little ninja." A kiss on the lips.

Ayano smiled at Kido as the air conditioning came on, despite it being the middle of winter. She turned the lamp off and tangled her fingers in Kido's hair.

Kido's eyes were sparkling and she buried her face into Ayano's breasts, kissing them gently. These small, intimate affections usually made the brunette girl smile, not crave for more. And yet, Ayano wanted more.

"Ayano?"

"Yes, Tsubomi?"

"I love happiness."

"I love it like I love you, Kido. Always and forever."

-Fin-

...

I honestly feel as if I captured them wrong.  
I hate spelling.  
What if Kido wears lacey intimate panties? Hmm?  
Ayano loves her ninja. 3

Reassurance. Copyright 2016.


End file.
